KLAINE Fanfiction ♥
Hinweise etc. Das ist meine ERSTE Klaine-Fanfiction, und hoffentlich nicht die letzte! :) Ich freue mich über liebe Kommentare & natürlich auch über Verbesserungs Vorschläge! (Ob ich sie wirklich umsetze, ist was anderes^^) Anmerkung: Ich denke nicht, das diese Story sehr für Jungs geeignet ist. Ich denke ihr wisst warum. Altersbegrenzung: Ich denke unter 12 Jahren sollte man die Geschichte NICHT lesen. Aber wer es dennnoch will, möchte oder sonstiges...auf eigene Verantwortung! (: --- Kapitel 1: Liebst du mich wirklich? Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster. Bis auf ein paar Uhren im Haus, von den Anderson-Hummels, die tickten war stille. Der Sound von ~Candles~ erklang von Kurt's Handy. "Baby, warum hast du denn heute deinen Wecker gestellt?" Kurt konnte leicht Blaine’s Atem spüren. "Tut mir leid, ich habe total vergessen-" er drehte sich um. "Shh. Schon okay!" sagte Blaine und küsste Kurt. "Worfür war das?" "Du redest einfach zu viel!" sagte Blaine grinsend. Er legte seinen Arm um Kurt's Hals und began sanft jedoch auch sehr leidenschaftlich ihn zu küssen. Kurt schob ihn leicht von sich weg. "Blaine, ich hab mich noch garnicht frisch gemacht und meine Haare sehen bestimmt total schrecklich aus!" "Kurt wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Du bist in meinen Augen immer wunderschön!" er strich eine Haarsträhne aus Kurt's Gesicht. "Danke, aber ich werde trotzdem erstmal duschen gehen..." "Darf ich mitkommen?" er sah ihn an und lächelte schelmisch. Kurt stand auf lächelte ebenfalls und zog sein Shirt aus. Dann schmiss er es zu Blaine und lief zum Badezimmer. "Das heißt ja oder? Ku-kurt, weißt du wie wuschig du mich machst?" Blaine wurde leicht rot und lief ihm hinterher. Nachdem sie zusammen geduscht hatten liefen sie Hand in Hand wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer. "Ähm Blaine...Wir sind nun schon seit 5 Jahren zusammen und seit mindestens einem Jahr wohnen wir zusammen oder?" Kurt kramte ein neues T-shirt aus seinem Schrank. "Ja wieso?" Blaine sah ihn verwirrt an. "Meinst du nicht, das wir langsam einen schritt weiter gehen sollten?" Blaine war sprachlos. Stille breitete sich aus. "Willst du nicht auch was dazu sagen?" wieder verstrichen wenige Minuten. "Ä-ähm, du meinst mit nächstem schritt..heiraten oder?" er sah Kurt an. "Ja, ich meine...ich liebe dich Blaine! Ich will den rest meines Lebens nur mit dir verbringen!" "Ich liebe dich auch Kurt, aber meinst du nicht auch...das das noch etwas Zeit hat?" "Du-du willst mich nicht heiraten oder? I-ich..." Kurt's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Nein, nein! So war das nicht gemeint! Ich meine nur, wir sind jung, und haben noch das ganze Leben vor uns!" Kurt sackte auf dem Bett zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Baby.." Blaine setzte sich neben seinen Freund und fuhr fort "Ich will auch mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen! Und wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, warum auch nicht...aber..." "Aber was?" schluchzte Kurt. "Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein...Ich habe Angst, große Angst vor der reaktion meiner Eltern...du weißt das mein Vater mich noch nie so aktseptiert hat, wie ich bin...und wenn ich ihm sage das ich heiraten werde..." Blaine verkniff sich die Tränen. "Ich weiß, und ich will dich auch nicht dazu zwingen..." Die beiden umarmten sich. "Lass uns später darüber reden, okay?" Blaine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Zimmer. Ob er mich wirklich liebt? fragte Kurt sich selbst. Den ganzen Tag über redeten die beiden nicht viel. Sie wechstelten kaum ein Wort. Bis Kurt sich traute ihn zu fragen: "Liebst du mich wirklich?" Blaine sah ihn entsetzt an. "Na-natürlich liebe ich dich Kurt, was ist das denn für eine frage?" "Es tut mir leid, ich dachte nur..." "Was dachtest du? Weil ich dich nicht sofort heirate, liebe ich dich nicht? Kurt, wenn du so denkst...dann ist es wohl besser wenn wir uns eine weile nicht sehen...Ich brauche eh Zeit um nachzudenken." sagte Blaine, griff sich seine Jacke und verließ deren gemeinsames Haus. Was habe ich nur gemacht, er sagt mir dauernd das er mich liebt, und durch das Thema hochzeit streiten wir nurnoch... dachte sich Kurt und legte sich schlafen. Es verging ein Tag ohne Blaine...es vergingen 2 Tage ohne Blaine... Kurt wusste nicht wo sich Blaine gerade befindet, was er wohl grade macht. Er ergriff den mut ihn anzurufen. "Hallo?" erklang Blaines Stimme, welche nicht sehr fröhlich sondern eher traurig klang. "H-hey ich bin's Kurt...Ich wollte hören wie es dir geht..." sagte er zaghaft. "Ehrlich gesagt, geht es mir nicht sehr gut...Können wir uns vielleicht heute Abend sehen?" "Klar!" "Ich komme dann heute Abend vorbei, okay?" sagte Blaine. "Okay, bis heute Abend." Kurt legte auf. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt, denn er vermisste Blaine so sehr. Kapitel 2: Ja, ich will! - Bring, bring. Kurt rannte zur Tür. "Hey Blaine!" sein Herz schlug höher. "Kurt! Ich habe dich so vermisst, es tut mir so leid, ich-" Kurt unterbrach ihn. "Komm doch erstmal rein!" Sie setzten sich beide auf's Sofa um über die letzten geschehnisse zu reden. "Es tut mir wirklich so leid, das ich einfach gegangen bin. Weißt du es hat mich wirklich verletzt, das du angezweifelt hast das ich dich nicht lieben würde..." ihm liefen einige Tränen die wange runter. "Mir tut es auch leid, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir loswar das ich deine Liebe anzweifeln konnte." Kurt wischte die Tränen von Blaines Wange. "Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst! Und ich habe mir viele Gedanken gemacht Kurt..." er zog eine schmale, kleine Box aus seiner Tasche. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast, das wir nun schon so lange zusammen sind, und ich habe eingesehen...das es wirklich dumm von mir war, nicht allein auf die Idee zu kommen...dich zu fragen..." "Warte..." unterbrach ihn Kurt erneut. "Willst du das wirklich? Ich meine, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen!" Blaine sah ihn glücklich an. "Kurt, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen...deshalb frage ich dich...Kurt Hummel, willst du mich heiraten?" Blaine kniete vor Kurt nieder. "Ja natürlich will ich, Blaine Anderson! Ich liebe dich über alles!" Blaine sprang auf und platzierte den silber glitzernden Ring and Kurts finger. "Er-er i-ist wunderschön..." stammelte Kurt. Dann umarmten die beiden sich innig. "A-aber Blaine...Was ist mit deinem Vater?" Kurt wusste das Blaine sich bei dem Thema "Vater" nicht wohl fühlte, jedoch sollte dieser auch wissen das sein Sohn heiraten wird. Er wusste das Blaine niemals freiwillig mit seinen Eltern reden würde, aber irgendwer musste ja mit ihnen reden. "Wenn du willst" fuhr Kurt fort "..kann ich auch mit ihm reden?" "Nein." sagte Blaine stur. "Ich rede lieber mit ihm. Allein!" Blaine lief nervös herum und flüsterte immerwieder zu sich selbst: "Was wenn er mich nie so aktseptiert...?" "Entschuldige.." Kurt legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Verlobten. "Wofür? Du hast nichts falsch gemacht?" "Ich weiß wie schwer es dir fällt über deine Eltern und deine Vergangenheit zu reden, aber ich will dir wirklich nur helfen, Blaine..." "Und ich weiß das zu schätzen, Kurt...aber bitte kein Wort jetzt mehr okay?" sagte er, gab Kurt einen Kuss und lief zum Schlafzimmer. Kurt blieb noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer, bis nach einer Stunde Blaine die Treppen runterstapfte und fragte: "Kurt? Was ist los? Willst du nicht auch langsam schlafen kommen?" "Nein, äh es ist nichts! Ich äh, komme gleich..." "Ich merke doch das was los ist, Kurt! Dafür kenne ich dich zu lange.. Und ich denke auch zu wissen worüber du gerade nachdenkst.." er lächelte. "Ach ja? Worüber denn?" "Über meinen Vater, stimmts?" Blaine fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ja..." flüsterte Kurt leise. "Warum Kurt? Ich meine, eigentlich müsste ich mir da gedanken machen, immerhin ist es mein Vater! Mach du dir lieber Gedanken darüber was du auf der Hochzeit anziehst.." "Ha-ha, sehr lustig!" sagte Kurt und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu lachen. "Ich weiß, und jetzt komm endlich schlafen...Ich kann nicht allein in dem riesen Bett liegen, und wissen das du hier unten sitzt und dir dein hübsches Köpfchen über etwas zerbrichst, was nicht wichtig ist...jedenfalls nicht für dich." er zog Kurt an der Hand. "Und jetzt komm!" "Ist ja schon gut!" Kurt lächelte und legte seine Arme um Blaines Hals. "Aufgeregt?" fragte Kurt. "Worauf denn?" lachte Blaine. "Auf die erste Nacht als Verlobter?" sagte er und küsste ihn. "Sollte ich? Wird doch bestimmt eine Nacht wie jede andere, oder etwa nicht?" Blaine grinste. "Ich werde sie schon zu einer besonderen machen..." sagte Kurt, und die beiden liefen zusammen nach oben. Kapitel 3: Wir schaffen das! Als Kurt den nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag er allein im Bett. Er wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und lief nach unten in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Dabei fiel ihm auf dem Küchentisch ein Zettel auf, auf dem stand: "Bin kurz am See frische Luft schnappen, wollte dich nicht wecken! Ich liebe dich, Blaine." Kurt lächelte als er das las. Nachdem er in Ruhe seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte zog er sich rasch eine Jogging Hose und seine Jacke an um ebenfalls an den See zu gehen. Er nahm seinen Schlüssel und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Wenige Minuten später kam er am See an. Von weitem konnte er Blaine am Ufer sitzen sehen. "Schön hier, nicht wahr?" sagte Kurt als er hinter Blaine stand. "Whoa, du hast mich echt erschrocken!" er stand auf um seinem Verlobten einen Kuss zu geben. "Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können." sagte Kurt lächelnd. "Du hast aber so schön geschlafen...und außerdem-" "Außerdem?" unterbrach ihn Kurt. "Außerdem brauchte ich eh ein bisschen Zeit für mich allein um nachzudenken." flüsterte er und setzte sich wieder auf den Rasen. Stille breitete sich aus. Zu hören waren nur die zwitschernden Vögel und der rauschende Wind. Kurt setzte sich nun ebenfalls und blickte in den wolkenfreien Himmel. "Kurt-" Blaine unterbrach das schweigen "Ich habe nachgedacht, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, nicht mit meinen Eltern über die Hochzeit zu reden.." "Aber Blaine, deine Eltern haben ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren! Ich meine, ich weiß das dein Vater dich nie als Schwuler aktseptiert hat, aber-" "Da gibt es kein aber..Ich denke einfach es wäre nicht gut!" sagte Blaine während sich seine Augen mit tränen füllten. "Schatz, bitte. Was ist mit deiner Mutter? Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen! Ich bin doch bei dir! Ich unterstütze dich, bei allem was du tust!" Blaine fing leicht an zu schluchtzen. "Ja, meine Mutter...a-aber mein Vater nicht! Er hat mich noch nie aktseptiert, und wird es auch nicht tun.." sagte er, woraufhin eine Träne seine Wange hinunterlief. Kurt nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. "Wir stehen das zusammen durch! Lass uns heute Abend zu ihnen fahren, dann hast du es hinter dir. Du schaffst es, okay?!" Blaine sah in Kurts glitzernde Augen und versprach ihm heute Abend mit ihm zu seinen Eltern zu fahren. Daraufhin küssten sich die beiden innig, und blieben noch eine Weile am Ufer sitzen. Kapitel 4: Wo ist dein Problem? Das Telefon klingelte. "Ja, hallo?" "Hey Kurt, ich freu mich so für dich und Blaine, ich habe grade deine SMS gelesen!" sagte eine weibliche Stimme. "Rachel, schön deine Stimme zu hören! Wie geht es dir und Finn?" "Wir können nicht klagen, aber jetzt gehts erstmal um dich und Blaine! Habt ihr schon ein Datum für eure Hochzeit?" fragte Rachel neugierig. "Nein noch nicht, aber wir sind dabei alles zu planen! Ich bin so glücklich..." sagte Kurt zu Tränen gerührt. "Ich freue mich so für dich, und du hast es so verdient glücklich zu sein! Oh, ich muss schlussmachen! Hören wir uns später?" "Danke Rach! Klar, bis später, Kussi!" "Okay, Kussi zurück!" er legte auf. "Und wer war das?" fragte Blaine der hinter Kurts rücken auftauchte. "Rachel, sie wollte uns zur Verlobung graturlieren.." sagte er lächelnd. "Wie lieb von ihr.." flüsterte Blaine während er nervös zur Uhr blickte. "Was ist denn los? Warum bist du so nervös? Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Kurt besorgt. "Nun es ist schon um 6 und wir wollten um 7 bei meinen Eltern sein..." Blaines stimme zitterte während er sprach. "Blaine Baby-" Kurt legte seine Arme um Blaines Hals "Wir schaffen das, mach dir keine Sorgen, sonst wirst du nur noch unsicherer!" er gab Blaine einen Kuss. "Okay" sagte er und legte seine Hände um Kurts Hüfte und erwiederte den zärtlichen Kuss. Nervös und ängstlich standen nun beide vor Blaine's Elternhaus. Keiner von beiden wollte den ersten Schritt zur Klingel wagen. Kurt sah wie sehr es Blaine weh tat wieder vor diesem Haus zu stehen. Er hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit, das wusste Kurt. "Komm' wir bringen es hinter uns!" entschloss Kurt, griff Blaines hand und lief mit ihm zur Tür und klingelte. Leise Fußschritte kamen immer näher. "Das ist bestimmt de-..BLAINE?" Blaines Mutter öffnete die Tür und guckte die beiden entsetzt an. "Wa-was machst du..ähm..ihr denn hier?" stotterte seine Mutter. "Ich...wir müssen mit euch reden. K-können wir reinkommen?" "Na-natürlich" sagte sie und bat die beiden herein. "Was macht ihr hier?" Blaines Vater kam die Treppe herunter und guckte verärgert. "Es gibt etwas wichtiges! Bitte setzt euch." sagte Blaine und deutete auf das Sofa. Die beiden setzten sich und tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. "Hast du endlich eingesehen, das du nicht schwul bist?" sein Vater schenkte Kurt einen leicht boshaften Blick. "Geht das schonwieder los..." flüsterte Blaine leise. "Nein, es geht um etwas anderes." sagte er während er Kurt's hand immer fester zusammenquetschte. "Kurt und ich werden heiraten!" Blaine sah wie sehr sein Vater Kurt hasste doch so einen Blick hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es sah fast danach aus, das ihm der Kopf platzt so rot wie er wurde. "DAS IST NICHT DEIN ERNST? Ich habe mich nochnicht mal abgefunden das du denkst du seist schwul und dann willst du so eine Tussi da heiraten? Ich-" "Das ist mein vollkommender ernst! Warum kannst du nicht einsehen, das ich Kurt liebe und er mich auch liebt? WO IST DEIN PROBLEM ; verdammt nochmal?" Blaine sah seinen Vater wütend an. "Ich habe kein Problem! Nur du scheinst vielleicht eines mit deiner sexualität zu haben! Ich sage dir eins! Wenn du diesen da heiratest, DANN BIST DU NICHT LÄNGER MEIN SOHN!" Stille. Kurt stand wie angewurzelt da und wusste nicht was gerade passiert war. In Blaine brach eine Welt zusammen. "Fein!" brüllte Blaine warf seinem Vater einen letzten verhassten Blick zu, rannte zur Tür und ließ sie hinter sich ins Schloss knallen. Kurt stand immernoch total erschrocken in der mitte des Wohnzimmers. "Was willst du noch hier? RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS!" schrie Blaines Vater. "WIE KÖNNEN SIE IHM DAS ANTUHEN? Er liebt sie verdammt! Sie sind sein Vater! Wie können sie ihm das nur antuhen?" sagte Kurt und verließ das Haus um nach Blaine zu sehen. "Blaine?" schrie Kurt. "So ein mist..." murmelte er zu sich selbst. Auf dem Weg zum Auto fiel ihm ein zerrissendes Foto auf dem Boden auf. Er hob es auf um zu sehen was darauf noch zu erkennen war: Blaine und sein Vater, als Blaine wohl noch sehr klein war. Es tat ihm alles so schrecklich leid, schließlich war es seine Schuld das Blaine sich mit seinem Vater gestritten hatte. Er konnte nicht begreifen warum sein Vater ihn so hasste. Er wusste schon immer das Schwul sein nie einfach wäre, aber das jemand ihn so hassen könnte deswegen hatte er nie gedacht. Er hoffte das Blaine im Auto saß und dort auf ihn wartete, doch das Auto war leer als er davor stand um hineinzusehen. "Wo ist Blaine nur?" fragte er sich selbst. Kapitel 5: Sorge um Blaine Zu Hause angekommen durchsuchte er das ganze Haus nach Blaine. Er rief auf Blaines Handy an, jedoch antwortete nur die Mailbox. Er versuchte Freunde von Blaine zu erreichen. Nichts. Niemand wusste wo er ist. Kurt wartete die ganze Nacht auf Blaine, doch irgendwann konnte er vor müdigkeit seine Augen nicht mehr offenhalten und schlief auf dem Sofa mit dem Telefon in der Hand ein. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schlüssel vor der Tür. Als die Tür aufging konnte er im dunkeln Blaine erkennen der versuchte leise die Tür zu schließen. "Blaine!" schrie Kurt. "Woah! Ich dachte du schläfst schon!" sagte Blaine erschrocken. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen vor sorge um dich! Ich wusste nicht wo du bist, und an dein Handy bist du auch nicht gegangen!" sagte Kurt der glücklich war zu sehen das es seinem Verlobten gut ging. "Es tut mir leid, ich-ich wollte einfach für mich sein, nachdem...-" "Es muss mir leid tun..Ich habe dich dazu überredet, es war alles meine Schuld...Ich wollte doch nur...es tut mir leid..." Kurt fing an zu schluchtzen. "Baby, schon okay..." sagte Blaine und gab Kurt einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Blaine legte sich zu Kurt auf das Sofa und legte seine Hände um Kurts Bauch. Er versuchte nicht mehr an seine Eltern zu denken, sondern sich nur noch auf seine Zukunft mit Kurt zu konzentrieren. "Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. "Ich dich auch." sagte Kurt. Danach schliefen beide ein. Kapitel 6: Der Albtraum "Nein...nein...nein!!" Blaine wachte aus seinem Albtraum auf. Er war total nass geschwitzt und ihm war anzusehen wie schrecklich der Traum gewesen sein muss. "Blaine Schatz? Was ist los?" Kurt gähnte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Blaines lockige Haare. "Äh-äh ni-nichts..nur ein blöder A-albtraum.." Er zitterte noch am ganzen Körper. "Was hast du geträumt?" er sah ihn erschrocken an. "Nichts gutes..." sagte er und fing an zu erzählen: Blaine und Kurt saßen in der Lima Bean. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt das sie böse angeguckt oder sogar beleidigt wurden. "Liebling was ist los?" fragte Kurt. "Aww, ich bin diese bösen Blicke leid..Nur weil sie eiversüchtig auf das sind was wir haben..Wahre Liebe." sagte er während er Kurts Hand griff und lächelte. "Stimmt, und keiner kann uns das wegnehmen." Kurt hätte Blaine in diesem Moment so gerne geküsst, aber er wusste das aus den Bösen blicken dann verhasste Blicke werden würden. Während er darüber nachdachte musste er wohl eine sehr komische Fratze gezogen haben, denn Blaine fragte: "Kurt...w-was machst du da?" Blaine fing an zu lachen. "Ich- äh ach egal." sagte er und lachte ebenfalls. Die beiden saßen noch eine Weile dort und lachten. "Komm' lass uns nach Hause fahren, ja?" fragte Blaine und ging ihren Kaffee bezahlen. Kurt nahm seine Tasche und nickte. Gerade als sie zum Auto liefen fing es an wie aus Eimern zu regnen. "Oh nein...Der Regen wird meine ganze Frisur kaputt machen!" stellte Kurt fest wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Auto, doch Blaine hielt ihn fest. "Kurt warte doch mal.." "Worauf denn? Komm' ich habe keine Jacke dabei, ich werde total nass!" sagte Kurt hektisch. Blaine zog Kurt zu sich und küsste ihn. Kurt genoss Blaines nähe und ihm war seine Frisur nun auch egal. Er konnte spüren wie Blaines Herz schneller und schneller schlug. "Ich bin total verrückt nach dir Kurt! Auch wenn wir erst seit einer Woche verheiratet sind..Kurt ich will das wir auch eine richtige kleine Familie gründen." "Oh Blaine!" sagte Kurt und küsste Blaine erneut leidenschaftlich. Ihnen war in diesem Moment total egal wer sie sehen würde, sie wussten nur eins. Sie wollten eine Familie gründen. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause passierte es dann. Da es so doll regnete konnte Blaine nur schwer die Straße erkennen und als dann auch noch von rechts kurzfristig ein Auto auf deren Spur wechselte musste Blaine ausweichen und fuhr mit voller Geschwindigkeit gegen einen Baum. Nach wenigen Stunden wachte er im Krankenhaus auf. Dann erzählte ihm der Doktor was passiert war. "Was ist mit Kurt? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Blaine besorgt. "Es tut mir leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, das er es nicht überlebt hat. Er ist noch am Unfallort gestorben. Es tut mir wirklich leid." sagte er Doktor und klopfte Blaine auf die Schulter. "Nein, nein! Das muss ein Irrtum sein! Neeeeeein..." "Und das hast du wirklich geträumt?" Kurt sah ihn entsetzt an. "Ja..." murmelte er leise. "Oh Blaine.." Kurt gab seinem, immernoch unter Schock stehenden, Verlobten einen Kuss. "Das war nur ein Traum, liebling!" sagte Kurt und fuhr durch seine Lockigen Haare. "Ich weiß, aber es war total unheimlich und es fühlte sich alles so real an..." sagte Blaine mit zitternder Stimme. "Schatz, schlaf lieber noch ein bisschen...das tut dir gut." Kurt kuschelte sich an Blaine und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Er hörte ihn ganz leise Atmen. Kapitel 7: Kurt und Burt Am Morgen wachte Kurt in der gleichen Position auf wie er eingeschlafen war. Er stand leise auf um sich und Blaine Kaffee zu machen. Er sah Blaine so gerne zu ,wenn er schlief. Er sah immer wunderschön aus. Plötzlich klingelte Kurts Handy. "Ja, hallo?" flüsterte er leise. "Hey Kurt, ich bins!" hörte er seinen Vater sagen. "Hey Paps! Was gibts?" sagte er in immernoch gesenkter Tonlage. "Warum sprichst du so leise?" fragte Burt. "Blaine schläft noch, und ich will ihn nicht wecken, er hat sehr wenig geschlafen." "Achso gut, ich wollte auch eigentlich nur fragen wies bei euch so läuft?" Jetzt fiel es Kurt ein. Er hatte seinem Vater noch garnicht von der Hochzeit erzählt. Er wusste also garnicht das er Verlobt war. "Sagmal hast du heute was vor Dad? Ich muss dringend mit dir reden!" "Klar, komm doch jetzt einfach vorbei." sagte Burt. "Gut, okay. Ich bin in 20 minuten bei dir!" antwortete Kurt und legte auf. Er zog sich schnell etwas anderes an. Dann ging er zu Blaine der offensichtlich immernoch auf dem Sofa schlief, gab ihm einen Kuss und flüsterte: "Ich bin mal kurz weg! Bis später liebling." dann verließ er das Haus. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er bei seinem Vater an. Dieser öffnete auch gleich die Tür und bat seinen Sohn rein. "Und Kurt, was gibt es denn so wichtiges?" fragte sein Vater und räumte noch ein paar Teller in den Geschirrspüler. "Blaine hat mir einen Antrag gemacht.." er machte eine kleine Pause "und ich habe JA gesagt!" fuhr er fort. "Kurt das ist.." Burt war überglücklich und umarmte seinen Sohn. "Ich freue mich so für dich Kurt, wirklich!" "Danke Dad!" Kurt liefen einige Tränen die Wange herunter. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Burt verwirrt. "Wir waren gestern bei Blaines Eltern, u-und sein Dad wurde total sauer und sagte, dass Blaine nicht länger sein Sohn sei, wenn er so eine, wie er sagte Tussi wie mich heiratet.." Kurt fing an zu schluchtzen. "Moment. Er hat dich wirklich Tussi genannt? Den werde ich mir vorknöpfen dieser-" Kurt unterbrach ihn "Dad bitte nicht, ich hatte mit Blaine schon eine lange Diskussion deswegen, ich will nicht das sein Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern noch schlimmer wird.." Kurt wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen. "Ist gut. Aber wenn er nochmal etwas sagt, dann..-" "Ich hab's verstanden." lächelte Kurt. "Ich werde jetzt besser zu Blaine fahren, er ist bestimmt schon wach." "Gut, wie wärs, kommt doch heute Abend zum Essen her?" Burt lächelte und umarmte seinen Sohn erneut. "Ja das wäre bestimmt schön!" sagte Kurt und ging zu Tür. "Dann bis heute Abend." rief er und lief zu seinem Auto. "Tschüss!" hörte er seinen Vater hinter sich rufen. Als er auf dem Weg nach Hause war klingelte wieder sein Telefon. Diesesmal war es Blaine. "Blaine Schatz, alles okay bei dir?" sagte er als er abhob. "Wie soll alles okay sein, wenn du nicht bei mir bist?" er hörte Blaine leise lachen. "Ich bin in 10 minuten bei dir." "Dann ist gut, bis gleich! Ich liebe dich!" sagte Blaine. "Ich dich viel mehr." danach legte er auf. Kapitel 8: Wenn Träume wahr werden... Blaine saß zu Hause und wartete schon seit 40 minuten auf Kurt. Er versuchte ständig ihn zu erreichen, doch antworten tat nur die Mail box. Nach einer Stunde klingelte das Haus Telefon. "Blaine Anderson." "Blaine, ich bins Burt. Es geht um Kurt. Er-" "Was? WAS IST MIT KURT?" Blaines stimme klang erschrocken und ängstlich. "Er liegt im Krankenhaus, Blaine. Er hatte einen Autounfall. Er liegt momentan noch auf der Intensivstation." Burt klang sehr traurig. "Ich komme sofort!" sagte Blaine hektisch. Er konnte das alles nicht fassen. Er fragte sich warum musste genau dieser Teil seines Traumes wahr werden musste?! Als Blaine im Krankenhaus ankam waren Kurts Eltern, Finn und Rachel bereits da. Sie saßen im Warteraum und sahen alle sehr traurig aus. "Wo ist Kurt? Kann ich zu ihm? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Blaine nervös. "Sein Zustand ist stabil, aber er ist noch nicht aufgewacht.." sagte Burt um Blaine zu beruhigen. "Ich will zu ihm!" sagte Blaine und hielt seine Tränen zurück. "Dort, Zimmer 12." Finn deutete auf das Zimmer gegenüber vom Warteraum. "Blaine stürzte zur Tür und öffnete sie leise. Er sah Kurt in einem schäbigen Krankenbett, mit ein paar Kratzern und einer Wunde am Kinn, liegen. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setze sich zu ihm. "Kurt, es tut mir alles so leid.." sagte er und nahm Kurts Hand. "Du musst aufwachen, hörst du? Ich liebe dich, und ich brauche dich Baby! Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Du bist mein ein und alles...Ich habe doch niemand anderen!" Blaine kullerten ein paar Tränen die Wange runter. Er sah aus dem Fenster und konnte sehen das es schon dunkel wurde, er musste zwischendurch eingeschlafen sein. Er blickte auf die Uhr: 17:30. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. "Blaine..Du bist ja immernoch hier." sagte Burt der leise hinter sich die Tür schloss. "Willst du nicht auch langsam nach Hause fahren und dich ausruhen?" fragte Burt. "Ich kann nicht, zu Hause wäre ich noch nervöser...Und ich will dabei sein wenn er aufwacht!" er blieb stur auf seinem Platz sitzen. "Ist gut, ich fahre Finn und Rachel jetzt nach Hause, okay? Danach komme ich wieder." er verließ das Krankenzimmer während Blaine nur lautlos nickte. Kapitel 9: Gedächtnisverlust Blaine saß weitere 2 Stunden einfach nur dort und hielt Kurts Hand. Er hatte ihm bevor das alles geschah, versprochen immer, wirklich immer für ihn dazusein. Und das tat er nun. Plötzlich zuckte Kurts Hand. "Kurt?" Blaine guckte erschrocken auf Kurts Hand. Kurt öffnete langsam seine Augen. "Kurt! Wie geht es dir? Hast du schmerzen? Ich bin so froh das du aufgewacht bist!" sagte Blaine besorgt und glücklich zugleich. Kurt zog seine Hand weg von Blaine. "Wer sind sie? Was ist passiert?" sagte er leise während er an seinen Kopfverband fasste. "Ku-kurt? Ich bins, Blaine?! Wir sind verlobt! Erinnerst du dich nicht?" Blaine wollte erneut nach Kurts Hand greifen doch dieser konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern. "Ich bin nicht verlobt! Und ich kenne sie nicht! Bitte gehen sie aus meinem Zimmer!" Kurt schrie leicht. Blaine stand auf und verließ so schnell er konnte das Zimmer um Kurt nicht zu verärgern. In ihm zerbrach etwas, als er sich nocheinmal umdrehte und Kurt ihn leicht böse ansah. Wieso konnte Kurt sich nicht erinnern? Er setzte sich vor Kurts Zimmer in den Warteraum und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er bemerkte wie komisch ihn alle Ärtzte und Schwestern ihn ansahen als er sich etwas zu trinken holen wollte. Es war nicht zu überhören das sie über ihn und Kurt tuschelten. Als er sich wieder setzte sprach ihn eine Ärtztin an. "Entschuldigung? Sind sie der Verlobte von Mr. Hummel?" sie lächelte als sie sprach. "Ja-ja..Wieso?" fragte Blaine. "Es scheint, das Mr. Hummel sich an ein paar Sachen nicht mehr erinnern kann-" "Zum beispiel an mich..." murmelte Blaine leise. "Genau, er scheint in diesem Fall leider die Erinnerung an Sie verloren zu haben..Jedoch nicht für immer." die Ärtztin setzte sich neben Blaine. "Sie müssen ihm helfen, diese Erinnerungen wiederzufinden." fuhr sie fort. "Und wie?" fragte Blaine enttäuscht. "Er muss sich wieder in Sie verlieben, sie müssen ihm über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen, das hilft meistens." In der zwischenzeit bei Kurt: Was sollte er von diesem Fremden grade eben halten. Er ist verlobt? Nein, daran würde er sich doch bestimmt erinnern. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein glitzernder Ring an seinem Finger auf. Er nahm ihn ab und konnte eine kleine Innenschrift erkennen. "Ich werde dich immer lieben. Blaine" Also war er doch verlobt, aber wieso konnte er sich nicht erinnern? Ihm tat der Fremde den er so abgewiesen hatte, total leid. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte..er würde sich so gern erinnern. Dem Mann ging es bestimmt total mies, weil Kurt so gemein zu ihm war. Er konnte sich an alles erinnern, außer an den Menschen, der ihm mal viel bedeutet haben muss... "Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Blaine und öffnete Kurts Tür einen Spalt breit. "Ja, natürlich..." sagte Kurt zaghaft. Blaine trat näher und blieb an Kurts Bettende stehen. "Ähm..Sie, ich meine du..kannst dich gerne mit mir aufs Bett setzen.." sagte Kurt und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Blaine sagte nichts und setzte sich nur auf die Bettkannte. "Wie-wie geht es dir?" fragte Blaine zurückhaltend. "Ganz okay, mein Kopf tut ziemlich weh, aber ansonsten gut.." Blaine nickte leicht. "E-es tut mir leid, das ich vorhin so gemein war. Ich habe grade die Innenschrift meines Rings gelesen und..ich will mich wirklich an alles erinnern, aber ich kanns nicht.." Kurt spielte an seinem Ring und versuchte Augenkontakt mit Blaine zu meiden. "I-ist schon okay.." Er sah wie schlecht es Kurt ging. "Blaine, ka-kannst du mir helfen? Helfen mich zu erinnern?" fragte Kurt nach dem eine weile Stille war. "Wie?" Blaine merkte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen formten, versuchte aber sie zurückzuhalten. "Erzähl mir wie wir uns kennengelernt haben." "Okay.." sagte Blaine und fing an Kurt von der Dalton, und seinem Song Teenage Dream zu erzählen. "Ich würde mich so gerne erinnern.." sagte er traurig. "Kannst du vielleicht das Lied singen..jetzt?" Kurt blickte zum ersten mal wirklich in Blaines wundervolle Braune Augen, und spürte diese wärme. "Klar, wenn es dir hilft dich zu erinnern.." sagte Blaine und begann zu singen: ~ Before you met me, I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you’ll be my valentine, valentine Let’s go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we’ll be young forever You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can’t sleep Let’s runaway and don’t ever look back Don’t ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back ~ "Das war wunderschön.." sagte Kurt. Blaine lächelte und ließ eine Träne fallen. "Kann ich deine Hand halten?" fragte Blaine nervös. "Ja.." antwortete er und hielt sie ihm entgegen. "Es, ähm, ist schon spät..Ich sollte demnächst nach Hause fahren.." Blaine räusperte sich. "Du-du kannst auch hierbleiben..ich-ich fühle mich wohl in deiner Nähe.." wieder trafen sich deren Blicke, und erneut spürte Kurt eine unbeschreibliche wärme. "Bist du sicher?" "Ja.." Blaine legte sich in das freie Bett gleich neben Kurt. "Die sind aber nicht wirklich bequem.." stellte Blaine fest und lachte leise. "Das stimmt.." kichterte Kurt. Sehr bald danach schliefen beide ein. // Am Morgen wurde Blaine von einer Schwester geweckt. "Entschuldigung, aber eigentlich dürfen sie hier nicht übernachten, nur mit der Erlaubnis einem Pat-" "Patienten? Ich bin ein Patient, und er ist mein Verlobter.." sagte Kurt der alles mitbekommen hatte. Blaine wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte sich hin. "Na gut.." sagte die Schwester während sie Kurt und Blaine musterte und mit verwirrtem Blick das Zimmer verließ. "Danke.." sagte Blaine lächelnd. "Schon gut..Aber würdest du jetzt kurz rausgehen..ich möchte mich anziehen.." Blaine verließ mit bitterer Mine das Zimmer. Eigentlich wäre das für Kurt kein Problem, sich anzuziehen wenn Blaine dabei war, aber nun schien es eines zu sein. Blaine erinnerte sich, das Kurt heute entlassen würde und wusste nicht genau was dann geschah. Kurt wusste bestimmt nicht das die beiden zusammen lebten. "Du kannst wieder reinkommen!" hörte er Kurt rufen. Er betrat das Zimmer und betrachtete Kurt. "Stimmt was nicht?" fragte dieser. "Nein, ähm nein...alles okay..du siehst toll aus!" sagte er und fügte leise noch ein "..wie immer.." dazu. "Danke..ähm Blaine?" Kurts Stimme zitterte etwas. "Wohnen wir eigentlich zusammen?" fragte Kurt. "Ja. In einem Haus." Kurt merkte das immer, wenn er etwas fragte, in Blaine etwas zu zerbrechen schien. "Ich möchte mit dir nach Hause kommen.." sagte dieser, obwohl es komisch für ihn war, mit einem Fremden zusammen zu leben. "Bist du dir da sicher?" "Ja." Kurt packte seine restlichen Sachen zusammen und fragte: "Gehen wir?" Blaine nickte nur und öffnete für Kurt die Tür. Kapitel 10: Ich will mich erinnern! Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie zu Hause an. "Komm rein." sagte Blaine und schloss die Tür hinter sich und Kurt. "Ich verstehe das einfach nicht...Warum kann ich mich an das alles hier nicht erinnern?" Kurt sah Blaine fragend an. "Ich weiß es nicht..." er packte Kurts Tasche neben das Sofa und setzte sich. Er gab ein leichtes schluchtzen von sich guckte auf die Bilder an der Wand, die Blaine und Kurt zeigten. "E-es tut mir sehr leid. Ich fühle mich selber total schrecklich.." sagte Kurt und setzte sich neben seinen Verlobten. "Das muss es nicht, du kannst ja nichts dafür Kurt!" sagte Blaine leise. Kurt blickte sich um. "Komm' ich zeig dir das Schlafzimmer.." sagte Blaine und deutete auf die Treppe die nach oben führte. "Gut.." erwiederte Kurt. Sie liefen gemeinsam nach oben. "Ich werde heute unten auf der Couch schlafen okay?" sagte er und wollte schonwieder nach unten laufen. "Das musst du nicht, we-wenn du nicht willst.." sagte Kurt verlegen. "Ist schon gut, das Sofa kann man ausziehen, und es ist wirklich sehr bequem." er setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, und lief die Treppen hinunter. Fast den ganzen Tag redeten die beiden nicht viel miteinander. Kurt hatte sich schon ins Bett gelegt und Blaine hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und konnte nur an Kurt denken. Es wurde immer später und dunkler draußen. Beide lagen wach, Kurt im Bett und Blaine immernoch auf dem Sofa. Kurt stand auf und lief langsam die Treppe runter. Er blieb stehen so das Blaine ihn nicht sehen konnte, aber er ihn. Zwar konnte er kaum was erkennen, da es so dunkel war, aber er merkte das Blaine auch noch nicht schlief. "Kurt, bist du das?" die dunkle Gestalt hatte sich aufgerichtet und guckte in seine Richtung. "Ja..Ich kann nicht schlafen.." er lief zu der Couch und setzte sich. "Darf ich mich zu dir legen?" fragte er. "S-sicher wenn du willst.." Blaine rutschte zur Seite und machte Kurt platz. Kurt legte sich sehr nah an Blaine. "Ich will das ich mich wieder erinnere...verstehst du?" "Ich auch, glaub mir.." sagte Blaine. Kurt drehte sich um so das er mit seinem Mund sehr nah an Blaines war, und seinen Atem spüren konnte. "Tust du mir einen gefallen, Blaine?!" "Welchen denn?" "Küss mich.." sagte Kurt verlangend. "Warte, Kurt..du musst das nicht wegen mir tun.." sagte Blaine. "Bitte Blaine.." flehte Kurt. Blaine presste seine Lippen auf Kurts. Er genoss Kurts nähe. Er hatte sie viel zu lange nicht gespürt. Als er sich aus dem Kuss löste stieß er einen großen Seufzer aus. "Das war wirklich schön.." sagte Kurt und fuhr fort "..das fühlt sich alles so vertraut und richtig an..Kannst du vielleicht deine Arme um mich legen?" fragte Kurt. Blaine nickte nur und tat wonach Kurt fragte. Die beiden lagen eine gefühlte ewigkeit in der gleichen Position auf dem Sofa. Draußen wurde es immer heller und durch die heruntergelassenen Gardinen kam immer mehr Licht durch. Mittlerweile war es hell genug das Kurt Blaine wieder ganz normal sehen konnte. Die beiden sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. "Kurt ich liebe dich." sagte Blaine und es formten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Kurt legte seine Hand an Blaines Wange. "Entschuldige..ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln.." sagte dieser vorsichtig. "Ist schon gut..aber kannst du mir vielleicht einen Platz zeigen, an dem wir öfters waren, das ich mich vielleicht wieder erinnere?" fragte Kurt und stand auf. "Natürlich.." antwortete Blaine. Die zwei zogen sich ihre Jacken an und verließen nur wenige Minuten später das Haus um zum Park zu laufen. Blaine lief mit Kurt immer weiter in den Park hinein bis sie an eine kleine Hütte kamen. Dort blieben sie stehen. "Das kommt mir irgendwie ein bisschen bekannt vor.." sagte Kurt und versuchte sich an irgendwas zu erinnern. "Immerhin!" sagte er glücklich, auch wenn er Kurt jetzt am liebsten umarmt und geküsst hätte, ließ er es lieber bleiben und deutete auf das Häuschen "Hier haben wir früher immer heimlich übernachtet.." erzählte Blaine. "Es ist wirklich schön hier." Kurt strahlte vor freude. "Das hast du als wir das erste mal hier waren, auch gesagt.." "Wirklich, wann war das? Kannst du mir etwas davon erzählen?" fragte Kurt. Blaine schloss das schmale Türchen auf und bat Kurt erstmals herein. "Ich war 17 und du hattest grade dein letztes Schuljahr vor dir..ich glaube das war einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben.." sagte Blaine. Die beiden setzten sich aufs Bett und Blaine begann weiter zu erzählen.: Blaine hatte den Arm um Kurt gelegt während sie im Bett lagen. "Ich würde am liebsten mein ganzes Leben hier mit dir verbringen, Blaine!" sagte er und kuschelte sich enger an seinen Freund. "Glaub mir, ich auch..und wenn wir beide mit der Schule fertig sind, können wir das auch." sagte er und gab Kurt einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. "Ich liebe dich Blaine!" "Ich liebe dich auch Kurt, das werde ich immer!" Kurt began Blaine sanft zu küssen und spielte leicht an seinem T-Shirt herum. "Mo-ment." Blaine versuchte sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen, doch Kurt hörte nicht auf ihn zu küssen. "K-kurt!" Blaine schob ihn leicht von sich weg. "Versuchst du mich etwa zu verführen?" sagte er und fing an zu grinsen. "Muss ich das wirklich noch versuchen?" fragte er und fing auch leicht an zu lachen. "Also nicht, das ich das nicht schön finden würde..." sagte Blaine und räusperte sich. "Blaine...kann ich dich was fragen?" er setzte sich aufrecht hin und setzte eine ernste Mine auf. "Klar, schieß los!" es war kurz stille bis Kurt fragte: "Wie stellst du dir das alles vor? Ich meine, wenn ich dieses Jahr die High School verlasse..dann musst du trotzdem noch ein Jahr dort bleiben..und wenn ich dann nach New York gehe, und-" "Kurt, warte einen Moment..." er pauste und fuhr fort "du machst dir wegen unserer Beziehung sorgen..stimmts?" Blaine stand auf und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Ja, ich meine wir werden uns kaum sehen..wie soll das funktionieren?" "Es wird funktionieren, vertrau mir okay? Ich gebe dir ein Versprechen, ja?" sagte er bevor er eine kleine rundliche Box aus seiner Tasche kramte. "Eigentlich wollte ich dir das erst heute Abend geben.." Er setzte sich direkt neben Kurt und öffnete die Box. Kapitel 11: Warum? "Und was war in der Box?" fragte Kurt neugierig. "Ein Ring aus Kaugummipapier.." sagte Blaine und fing an zu lachen "An diesem Tag, hab ich dir versprochen dich zu heiraten." Kurt sah ihn eine Weile nur lautlos an. "Wirklich?" fragte er. "Ja, wirklich. Mir war schon damals klar, das ich mein Leben nur mit dir verbringen will." antwortete Blaine. "Das ist so süß!" sagte Kurt und umarmte Blaine. "Wenn ich mich doch nur an das alles erinnern könnte.." sagte Kurt traurig. "Das wirst du!" versprach ihm Blaine. "Ich habe eine Idee. Wie wär's wenn wir übers Wochenende zu deinen Eltern fahren? Immerhin waren wir früher dort auch jeden Tag, vielleicht erinnerst du dich dann wieder?" schlug Blaine vor. "Das wäre eine gute Idee!" sagte Kurt. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließten die kleine Hütte. Sie liefen den ganzen Weg wieder zurück um dann mit dem Auto zu Kurts Eltern zu fahren. 30 Minuten später. Als sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen, konnte Kurt schon seinen Vater draußen im Garten stehen sehen. "Hey Kurt!" rief er "Was für eine Überraschung.." sagte Burt und lief seinem Sohn entgegen um ihn zu umarmen. "Hey Blaine, schön dich zu sehen!" fuhr Burt fort und umarmte auch seinen Schwiegersohn. "Kommt doch erstmal rein, Carole, Finn und Rachel sind auch da." Im Haus angekommen begrüßten sich alle und natürlich wussten alle bescheid, das Kurt sich nicht an Blaine erinnern konnte. "Ich gehe mal schnell ins Bad.." sagte Kurt und verschwand. "Es tut uns echt leid, das mit Kurt und das er sich an dich nicht erinnern kann..Ist ansonsten alles okay?" fragte Finn, welcher wirklich besorgt war, auch wenn er Blaine noch nie wirklich mochte. Carole, Finn, Rachel, Burt und Blaine diskutierten lange über Kurt und wie sie vorgehen sollten, damit er sich wieder erinnert. Ihnen fiel nicht auf das Kurt längst hinter ihnen stand und alles mitbekam. "Hast du ihm gesagt, das ihr vor dem Unfall auch über Kinder geredet hattet?" fragte Carole. "Nein, ich glaube das würde ihm jetzt zu sehr weh tuen, ich meine solange er sich nicht mal an alles erinnert.." sagte Blaine mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich habe eine Idee.." begann Rachel "Wir lassen euch das Wochenende einfach allein hier, vielleicht kommt ihr euch dann wieder näher? Vielleicht erinnert er sich dann wieder, wenn wir nicht hier sind?" sagte Rachel. "Was soll das alles heißen? Könnt ihr nicht mit mir darüber reden, anstatt es hinter meinem Rücken zu tun?" Kurts stimme klang wütend und weinerlich. "Kurt, bitte ich kann dir das erklären!" sagte Blaine und legte seine Hand auf Kurts Schulter. "Fass mich nicht an Blaine!" schrie Kurt und rannte die Treppe runter in sein altes Kinderzimmer. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür ab und sackte leicht auf dem Boden zusammen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und fing an zu weinen. ''Wieso musste ich meine Erinnerungen verlieren? Ich will mein altes Leben zurück..Ich habe Blaines Leben kaputt gemacht..Was bin ich nur für ein Mensch? Ich liebe Blaine doch..Ich liebe es in seiner Nähe zu sein, ihn zu küssen...EINFACH ALLES AN IHM! Wieso musste ich ihn grade so anschreien? Warum war er nicht ehrlich zu mir? WARUM? '' Kapitel 12: "Du kannst nichts dafür, Liebling!" Kurt merkte das sein Kopf wieder anfing weh zu tuen, als er über all das nachdachte. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter der Tür und ein lautes Klopfen. "Kurt! Komm schon, mach die Tür auf!" hört er Blaine rufen. "Geh weg..bitte..Ich will allein sein!" antwortete er und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Er lief zu seiner weißen Komode worauf viele Fotos von früher standen, jedoch betrachtete er nur eines von ihnen. Eines auf dem er mit Blaine in einer Fotokabine zu sehen war. Kurt saß auf Blaines Schoß und hatte seine Arme um Blaines Hals gelegt während beide sich innig küssten. Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Er wollte sich so sehr an alles erinnern...Warum konnte er es dann nicht? "Kurt, bitte..Mach die Tür auf. Das war doch alles nicht so gemeint!" Blaine klopfte erneut. Kurt lief zu Tür und sperrte sie auf. Blaine sah in seines Verlobten verweinte Augen. "Oh Kurt!" sagte er und umarmte ihn. Die beiden setzten sich auf's Sofa und Blaine entschuldigte sich, für alles was Kurt gerade eben hören musste. "Stimmt das? Ich meine...das wir über Kinder nachgedacht haben?" fragte Kurt und unterbrach die Stille die vor wenigen Minuten ausgebrochen war. "Ja..aber wir wollten es langsam angehen, deshalb haben wir uns nur Gedanken gemacht.." antwortete Blaine. "Es tut mir alles so leid Blaine...Ich habe dein ganzes Leben zerstört und das nur wegen diesem Unfall...Ich bin warscheinlich der schrecklichste Verlobte den man haben kann!" schluchtzte Kurt und nahm sich ein Taschentuch, welches neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag. "Du kannst nichts dafür, Liebling! Ich-äh meine Kurt! Du kannst nichts dafür Kurt.." Blaine lief leicht rot an. "Nein, nein..Du-du kannst mich ruhig so nennen..das gefällt mir.." sagte Kurt leise und versuchte zu lächeln. "Ich liebe dich Blaine.." fügte er flüsternd hinzu. Nachdem die beiden beschlossen hatten in Kurt's Elternhaus zu übernachten, hatten sich Finn, Rachel, Burt & Carole freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt sie das restliche Wochenende allein zu lassen. Plötzlich breitete sich ruhe ihm ganzen Haus aus. Es waren nurnoch Kurt und Blaine dort, niemand anderes. Es war schon spät und Kurt war sehr müde, denn es war ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen. Immerhin sollte er sich noch schonen. "Blaine, wollen wir nicht langsam schlafen gehen?" Kurt deutete auf das große Doppelbett. "Du meinst, zu zweit?" er wusste nicht genau was Kurt damit sagen wollte. Kurt nickte und nahm Blaines Hand und begab sich mit ihm zum Bett. Die beiden saßen ersteinmal eine weile nur schweigend dort und verloren sich in ihren Augen. Dann fragte Blaine: "Meintest du das vorhin ernst...? Also, das du mich liebst?" Kurt zögerte nicht lange und antwortete: "Ja..sehr ernst..Weißt du, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin fühlt sich alles vertraut, und bekannt an..Und wenn ich mich dann an irgendetwas erinnern will kann ich es nicht.." er blickte traurig an ein Foto das an der Wand befestigt war. "Lass uns jetzt schlafen legen okay?" Blaine legte seine Arme um Kurt und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du wirst dich erinnern...versprochen!" sagte er während Kurt sich dichter an ihn schmiegte. Mit diesen Worten schliefen beide ein. Kapitel 15: Happy End (Finale) Am nächsten Morgen wachte Blaine als erster auf. Kurt schien immernoch zu schlafen. Vorsichtig stand er auf, griff sich seine Sachen und ging leise nach oben um Kurt nicht zu stören. Er machte sich einen Kaffee, zog sich an und lief nach einer halben Stunde wieder nach unten, um nun auch Kurt langsam zu wecken. "Kurt..Du musst langsam aufstehen!" flüsterte er leise in Kurts Ohr. Er rührte sich nicht. Blaine wusste das Kurt manchmal ziemlich tief schlafen konnte. "Kurt, aufstehen!" sagte Blaine etwas lauter und legte seinen Arm um Kurt. Immer noch passierte nichts, Kurt blieb mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. So tief konnte doch selbst Kurt nicht schlafen. "Kurt?" Blaine versuchte ihn vorsichtig wach zu rütteln. "KURT!" schrie Blaine und zückte schnell sein Handy um den Notarzt zu rufen. Blaine fuhr mit Kurt, der immernoch so aussah als würde er schlafen, im Notarztwagen zum Krankenhaus. Dort wurde Kurt gleich auf eine Station gebracht damit sie schnell rausfinden konnten, was mit ihm loswar. Die Ärzte wussten schon bescheid, das Kurt einen Unfall gehabt hatte und das es irgendwas damit zu tun haben musste. Später als alle Ärzte das Zimmer verließen, nahm sich Blaine einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu Kurt ans Bett. "Kurt..Was ist nur los mit dir? Es kommt mir vor wie das letzte Mal als ich hier an deiner Seite saß und gewartet habe das du auffwachst...nur das ich wusste was mit dir passiert war...doch was ist es jetzt Kurt?" Blaines Augen füllen sich mit Tränen während er redete. "Ich brauche dich doch Kurt..." flüsterte er leise. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Ja?" sagte Blaine und wischte sich schnell ein paar Tränen weg. Eine Blonde Ärztin betrat das Zimmer, mit einer Krankenakte in der Hand. "Sind sie Mr. Anderson?" fragte sie. "Ja, das bin ich. Wissen sie was neues?" fragte dieser hoffnungsvoll. "Wir haben ein paar Tests gemacht und vermuten, das es sein könnte, das Mr. Hummel sich im Traum wieder an alles erinnert hat und vielleicht deswegen in eine Art Koma gefallen ist, da sein Gehirn diesem Druck nicht standhalten konnte..." sagte sie und blickte in ihre Akte. "Wird er wieder auffwachen?" Blaine nahm Kurts Hand. "Das wissen wir nicht, wird er jedoch nicht innerhalb von 12 Stunden auffwachen, bedeutet das nichts gutes.." antwortete sie. "Aber ich denke nicht das dies der Fall sein wird!" fuhr sie fort und verließ das Zimmer. "Kurt bitte, bitte wach auf, ja? Für mich! Ich brauche dich!" sagte Blaine schlutzend und gab Kurt einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nach circa einer halben Stunde klopfte es wieder an die Tür, doch diesmal war es der besorgte Burt. "Alles okay bei dir Blaine?" fragte er als erstes. "Es geht..hast du schon mit der Ärztin geredet?" Blaine konnte sehen das auch Burt ein bisschen geweint haben musste, wollte ihn aber nicht darauf ansprechen. "Ja, sie hat mir alles erzählt!" sagte Burt und legte seine Hand auf Blaines Schulter. Plötzlich spürte Blaine ein leichtes zucken an Kurts Hand. "Kurt?" fragte er erschrocken. Ganz langsam und schwermütig öffnete Kurt seine Augen. "Blaine...Dad..." er versuchte leicht zu lächeln. "Junge! Was stellst du nur immer an!" Burt war überglücklich und strahlte wieder vor Freude. Kurt versuchte sich leicht aufzusetzen, ließ es dann jedoch wieder, da er viel zu schwach dazu war. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte Blaine und reichte Kurt ein Glas Wasser. "Mir geht es toll!" Burt und Blaine konnten nicht glauben was sie hörten. "Wie bitte?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund. "Ich erinnere mich wieder..." sagte Kurt zaghaft "an alles!" fuhr er fort. "Das ist ja großartig!" rief Burt, senkte seine Tonlage dann wieder. Er hatte schon vergessen das Kurt sicher Kopfschmerzen haben musste. "Ich lass euch jetzt vielleicht mal ein bisschen allein.." sagte er und verließ freudestrahlend das Zimmer. "Ich bin so glücklich das du dich wieder erinnern kannst Kurt! Ich liebe dich so sehr!" Blaine gab Kurt einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. "Ich liebe dich auch Baby! Und Danke...für alles! Das du mich nicht aufgegeben hast!" Kurt beugte sich vor um Blaine zu küssen. Blaine bemerkte dies jedoch nicht und sagte: "Kurt, ich liebe dich! Wie könnte ich dich nur aufgeben?" Erst danach sah er das Kurt sich aufgesetzt hatte. Er setzte sich zu Kurt auf's Bett und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Kurt erwiederte diesen und lächelte. "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich liebe dich auch Baby!" sagte Blaine und begann erneut Kurt zu küssen. ENDE! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+18